christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Glorious Appearing
Glorious Appearing: The End of Days is the 12th book in the Left Behind series. Released on March 30, 2004, this book sees the surviving believers awaiting the return of Jesus Christ as the war of Armageddon and the seven year Tribulation period draws to its climax. Characters in Glorious Appearing (Alive on Earth at time of Glorious Appearing) *Rayford Steele *Mac McCullum *Leah Rose *Abdullah Smith *Ming Toy Woo *Chang Wong *Chaim Rosenzweig *Hannah Palemoon *George Sebastian *Naomi Tiberias *Eleazar Tiberias *Razor *Priscilla Sebastian *Nicolae Carpathia *Leon Fortunato *Viv Ivins *Suhail Akbar *Bernadette Rice *Enoch Dumas *Lionel Whalum *Felicia Whalum *Ree Woo *Otto Weser Plot summary The Antichrist has assembled the armies of the world in the Valley of Meggido for what he believes will be his ultimate triumph of the ages. With a victory here, he would ascend to the throne of God. The Tribulation Force has migrated to the Middle East, most ensconced at Petra with the Jewish Remnant, now more than a million strong. Petra is surrounded by the Unity Army, poised to destroy all that is left of God's people and usher in Nicolae Carpathia's new world order. The world holds its breath as the greatest military battle to ever take place threatens to obliterate all that remains of humanity. All seems lost. Tsion Ben-Judah and Buck Williams have been slain in Jerusalem, now overun by Global Community forces. The hour of attack for Nicolae Carpathia’s Global Community Unity Army to assault the Rebels at the Temple Mount draws near. The seventh and final Bowl Judgement comes as the greatest earthquake ever measured, followed by a rain of 50 lb (22.6 kg) hailstones. Rayford Steele is the only original member of the Tribulation Force alive, and he's severely injured and on the brink of death. The sign of the Son of Man, a large cross of lightning, appears over the global skyline for the whole world to witness. This does not dissuade the enemies of God, as the Unity Army, lead by Antichrist himself, makes their final charge against Petra, seeking to annihilate all remaining rebels to the Global Community. But suddenly, when all seems lost, the entire planet is covered in shadowless light and Jesus Christ returns to Earth in power and glory followed by the armies of heaven, slaying the armies of the Global Community with the Word of God in the four final battles of the Apocalypse, leading to a final confrontation with Antichrist in Jerusalem. Once the Global Unity Army has been destroyed, He sets foot on the Mount of Olives and sets up His kingdom in Jerusalem, where He proceeds to sentence the Antichrist (Nicolae Carpathia) and his False Prophet (Leon Fortunato) to eternity in the lake of fire for the atrocities they committed against the entire world. Thereafter, He condemns Lucifer to 1,000 years in the abyss. In the newly formed Valley of Jehoshaphat, Jesus condemns the last of the unbelievers and those who received the Mark of the Beast, cleansing the world for the beginning of His thousand-year reign. Those who were Raptured or martyred return to Earth to be reunited with their loved ones, and Paradise is ushered in. Believers from all over the world finally reunite in Jerusalem after the long seven years of the Tribulation and welcome the dawn of the Millennial Kingdom. External links *Glorious Appearing:The End Of Days from LeftBehind.com *Glorious Appearing:The End Of Days from Tyndale.com *First Chapter of Glorious Appearing *The Left Behind Wiki Left Behind encyclopedia set up as a wiki that anyone can edit. Category:Left Behind